


Castiel's adventures

by Babycakes0227



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel is a Little Shit, Dean is a Little Shit, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Guns, Hunter Dean, M/M, Mention of sex, Sam is a Little Shit, mention of blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babycakes0227/pseuds/Babycakes0227
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a curious angel and wants to learn more about humanity and its wonders</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Castiel's Adventure with Pop Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> I wondered how Cas would react to trying pop rocks. It might be a series of Cas trying various things because that's always fun. Comment if you want this to be a series of Cas trying new things and cookie for you if you suggest something else he could try. :)

Dean came into the bunker’s kitchen and dropped the grocery bags onto the countertops. “Cas, help me put these away.” The angel looked up from his book before marking his page and setting the book down. Sam came in with the last of the bags and pulled out numerous packets of candy. “You know Dean you didn’t have to buy all this diabetes-filled shit.” Dean scoffed, snatching the candy from his brother “I didn’t buy it. I stole it. And yes it may be riddled with sugar and yellow number 5 but it is delicious and I deserve some damn candy after that nightmare of a case.” 

 

The brothers’ last case had been a typical ghost hunt until the ghost in question had actually been trying to help Sam and Dean stay away from her murderous mother and that mother had a way to much fun waving a knife around. Needless to say the whole case was a mess but it wasn’t anything the Winchesters couldn’t handle.

 

Dean placed the packets on candy on the counter and begin to put away Sam’s rabbit food. Much to Castiel’s curiosity he picked up the candy and examined the packaging “Dean, explain pop rocks to me. I understand that it is candy but what is the pop aspect to it?” The hunter turned to the angel before opening the package “Try some and find out.” Sam leaned against the counter, opening a beer bottle “This is going to be good.” 

 

Castiel poured some of the colored rocks into his hand before lifting his hand to his lips and letting the crystal pebbles drop into his mouth. “Give it a minute” Dean reassured. Castiel eyebrows knit together and almost spit the rocks out when the candy started popping around in his mouth. He placed his hand over his mouth to keep himself from spilling the candy out. Dean doubled over in laughter, almost falling over from Cas clumsily eating the candy rocks. “Cas, chew the damn rocks” he said through his laughter. Cas tilted his head back to keep candy back “Why does it feel like its sizzling? These are so disgusting. Dean, stop laughing at me.” Sam led the angel over to the sink “Spit it out if you don’t like it.” Castiel bent over the sink, spitting out the crystals and turning on the water. 

 

Spitting a few more times in the sink, Cas wiped his mouth with the end of his sleeve “That was vile”. Dean’s laughter died down “Geez Cas, I didn’t know you were a spitter” Cas glared, straightening his spine from leaning “You and I both know that I’m not, Dean.” A faint blush rose to Dean’s cheeks while Sam choked on the beer he was sipping. “Shut your face and eat your damn pop rocks.”


	2. Castiel's Adventure with Guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel wants to learn how to shoot a gun and Dean is willing to teach the angel

The rare occurrence of downtime happens in the Winchester’s bunker about once in every few months and lasts about two days. Usually the boys just shoot pool, play cards and drink. Well drink more than they usually do. But this particular down day they were graced with the angel, Castiel’s presence.

Castiel appeared to check up on the two hunters. Make sure they weren’t maimed, kidnapped, killed, the usual. Much to Castiel’s surprise the brothers were alive and well. Dean complained about being bored so Castiel offered a solution to the issue.

“Teach me how to properly shoot a gun.”

Dean blinked a few times before setting his coffee mug down “Wh-What?”

“Teach me how to properly shoot a gun.” He said again, this time punctuating his words.

Dean looked at Sam with a confused look which caused Sam to say what Dean and he were both thinking “Cas, you’re an angel. Why would you need to know how to shoot a gun?”

The angel rolled his eyes, clearly getting irritated from the brother’s lack of understanding “Yes, I know I’m an angel but on more than one occasion I have been stripped of my powers and I was, and I’m quoting Dean ‘a baby in a treachcoat’. Which 1, it’s technically an overcoat and 2, wasn’t very nice of you to say Dean.” 

“Okay Cas focus” Dean said, getting up and grabbing his pistol off the table “You wanna learn how to shoot a gun. I’ll teach you how to shoot a gun.”

Castiel’s face broke out into one of his small smiles “Thank you.”

Dean turned to look at his brother, who was grabbing a book from the library “You coming Sammy?”

Sam laughed a little “Uh, no. I don’t feel like getting shot from a misfire today.” He sat back into his chair and flipped over his book “I’ll just sit here and read ‘The Great Gatsby’” 

Dean smiled “Good book” which caused Sam to furrow his eyebrows together “You’ve read it?”

“No! I watched the movie.”

“Why? For Tobey or for Leo?”

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled Castiel towards the back door “Asshole.”

Dean set up the field behind the bunker. By clearing some of the junk that him and Sam threw out there and propping up some things like beer bottles and cans for the angel to practice shooting on. 

The hunter took his pistol out of his waistband and said puffing out his chest “Welcome to Shooting 101. I am your instructor Mr. Winchester. You will do as a say and follow instructions. And remember safety is the most important, blah, blah, blah. Just don’t shoot me or yourself and we’re good. Got it?”

“Understood” the angel replied. “But do I really have to call you Mr. Winchester?”

Dean smirked “Yes. It makes me feel powerful.”

The hunter walked over to a spot he found fit for shooting and raised his gun “First watch me.”

Dean assumed the position by straightening the arm that was holding the gun, out and supporting the bottom of the gun with his opposite hand, aiming at the target.

Castiel observed the hunter’s stance and position. For a split second, taking note of how Dean’s bowlegs looked. He mentally slapped himself for getting distracted by the hunter’s nice long legs, then proceeded to slap himself again to focus on scolding himself for not paying attention. The only thing to snap Castiel out of his thoughts was Dean firing a bullet into a empty glass bottle, scattering the thing completely.

“Think you can do it?” 

Castiel nodded and got up “Okay so show me how to stand now.”

Dean handed Castiel the gun and started moving the angel’s limbs in the correct positioning. But Dean being Dean, he couldn’t just move the angel around, he left lingering touches and got into the other man’s personal space. Castiel didn’t notice the invasion of his personal space but he felt his face get heated at Dean gliding his hands over his body. 

Once in the proper formation, Dean stood behind the angel and draped his arms over Castiel’s arms to cup his hands. Castiel almost leaned into the hunter’s comforting body heat that enveloped him. And when basically pressed his lips next to the other man’s ear and spoke in a hushed tone, it drove Cas insane. 

“Alright, so take the gun off safety, aim and fire. Watch for the recoil so you don’t hurt me or yourself.” Nodding, Castiel took the safety off the gun and shot a bullet at another plastic bottle, missing it completely.

The angel’s shoulders slumped as he sighed “What did I do wrong?” Dean grabbed the brunette’s forearms and moved them slightly “You’re too far left. Try again.” Castiel sharply inhaled before shooting again, hitting the bottle. Dean smiled “Good job man, just keep practicing and you should a pro at it in no time.” Giving a smaller smile back Castiel beamed “Thank you Dean.”

Dean let go of Castiel and coaxed the gun out of his hand “So now that you know how to shoot this gun, why don’t you come with me to my room and show me how to cock my gun?” Castiel chuckled “I think I have more experience doing that Dean, I don’t need to practice that.” Dean laughed and put the safety on the gun “Well then consider it a final exam then.” Dean wrapped his arms around the angel’s shoulders and started guiding him inside “I have to practice shooting”

“You can do that later. If I wasn’t obvious earlier when I got in your space then I’m being obvious now. It’s been months since I’ve last seen you, you look good, I’ve got blue balls like nobody’s business so let’s go have loud sex and annoy Sammy. Sound good?” 

“Fine. You’ve convinced me but if we have to be loud can we at least make sure the door is locked so Sam doesn’t burst in yelling again, like last time.”

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given to me by my friend at a sleepover who said "Why don't you show me how to cock my gun?" to which we laughed and I was like "I should write something based on that" and she was like "do it!" 
> 
> Give me a thing that y'all would like to read about Castiel trying!


End file.
